A detailed description is given in the following embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings.
Presently, electronic devices are highly developed and multi-functional. For example, many electronic devices are capable of image processing, audio processing, data coding, data decoding, and other functions and operations. Therefore, the accuracy of calculations by electronic devices may become critical for vehicle chips and high-reliability chips.
However, the accuracy of the calculations performed by electronic devices is related to the environment. For example, a circuit might output different results based on different voltage supplies and temperatures, wherein the results have different levels of accuracy. Therefore, chips to output the correct result in different environments may be in need.